The subject invention is directed toward the valve art and, more particularly, to a valve for selectively diverting fluid flow between plural outlets.
The valve is especially suited for use in septic systems for controlling flow of septic tank effluent to a plurality of septic leach beds and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be embodied in valves useful for a variety of purposes.
In septic tank systems, it is sometimes desirable, because of soil conditions and other factors, to provide each septic tank with two separate leach beds or drain fields. The effluent from the tank can be alternated between the two beds at periodic intervals. This allows the beds to, in effect, revitalize themselves during periods of non-use.
A valve useful for performing the diverting or alternating a function must be capable of withstanding relatively adverse operating conditions. Moreover, if the valve is to be economically compatible with the typical septic system, it must be available in large sizes at a relatively low cost. Additionally, it should be lightweight and require little or no maintenance.